


The Guilt of A Soldier.

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: The Last of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched people eating each other and could do nothing, just stare and keep going, moving my foot in front of the other listening to some part of my mind that wasn't screaming along with the suffering from fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilt of A Soldier.

My name is Matt. I am a thirty-one years old. I am a murderer.

 

I killed a little girl. I shot her and her dad.

 

That night the air was full of screams, they would sent a cold shiver through your spine and never leave your mind.

 

I was young. Just accomplished the end of my training for the military, actually.

 

I could hear my superior ordering me from my earpiece and I listened. Obeyed.

 

I watched people eating each other and could do nothing, just stare and keep going, moving my foot in front of the other listening to some part of my mind that wasn't screaming along with the suffering from fear.

 

I kept walking. Right foot, left foot.

 

Right foot.

 

Left foot.

 

_Please._

 

Right foot.

 

Left foot.

 

_It's my daughter, I think her leg is broken._

 

I open fire on some infected following a little girl and his dad. She is injured, I can see it by the way she keeps her leg and her father is carrying her.

 

_We need help!_

 

I can hear my superior telling me to kill them, even the little girl. I lift up my gun and then I take aim.

 

A little girl and her dad.

 

And I open fire.

 

An injured little girl and her dad who protects her with his body.

 

And I opened fire.


End file.
